


Time for chocolate

by hazzard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Philinda - Freeform, happiness and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzard/pseuds/hazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>based on a prompt.</p><p>would like to take this time to THANK YOU all for reading/commenting/giving me support</p><p>means a whole bunch. I appreciate it so very much.</p><p>anyway, hope you enjoyed this!!</p><p>take care of yourself</p><p>xx</p></blockquote>





	Time for chocolate

The hardest thing about being a member of an underground organisation was that there wasn’t a lot of chocolate.

 _Seriously._

She’d asked everybody. She’d went through every cupboard she could find. She’d even asked Fitzsimmos if they could make chocolate in their ‘little lab.’ (They were still laughing at her for that one.)

 _Nothing._

They were based on the plane, she thought they were somewhere in Australia, and, hence the not being able to get chocolate… they were in the _middle of fucking nowhere._

May came walking towards her.

\- Hey. Coulson wanted to see you in his office.

 _Great._ No chocolate and now, most likely, a _ton_ of work.

She groaned.

May raised her eyebrows.

\- What’s up with you?

\- There’s no chocolate on this whole freaking plane. _None._ Did you know that?

May smiled.

\- You find my pain amusing?

\- Kind of.

May smiled again. Since she Coulson had become… _official_ , she smiled much more often. So did Daisy. It felt like they were a family for _real_ now. 

\- Wait… _you_ don’t have any chocolate, do you?

May smirked.

\- No.

 _Damnit._

\- But I know someone who does.

\- Who?

May smirked again and started walking away, Daisy running after her.

\- _Who?_ Please tell me. I know you love me. Tell me tell me tell me tell…

May shook her head at her jumping up and down and continued walking.

\- You have to promise not to bother him about it.

\- Coulson? _Coulson_ has chocolate?

\- Of course.

\- How would you know…

May looked at her.

She looked down, slightly embarrassed.

\- Of course you know. You’re basically married to the guy.

May clenched her jaw. Her body tensed up.

\- We’re not married.

\- You might as well be. You’re acting like you are, anyway.

May stopped. Daisy almost run into her.

\- Don’t say stuff like that to him.

\- But May…

She shook her head and looked a little threatening.

\- _Promise._

Daisy sighed.

\- I promise.

May continued to walk.

Daisy wanted to ask her why it was such a big deal, why teasing Coulson about it would be so bad, but she looked a little scary and Daisy knew exactly how truly scary she really could become if you pissed her off.

\- So, chocolate?

May relaxed and almost smiled again.

_Whew._

\- Bottom desk drawer.

She nodded.

\- Got it.

 

When Daisy got to Coulson’s office, he wasn’t there.

Perfect time to go for the chocolate hunt.

She _could’ve_ just asked him. But this was more exciting.

 _Bottom desk drawer…_

Aha! 

Peanut butter cups!

As she reached for a pack, her fingers bumped into something hard. She looked down, and there, under a bag of swedish fish, was a small, black box.

It looked like a ring box.

No way.

This couldn’t be…

 _No way._

She took the box in her hands and looked at it closer.

It _definitely looked_ like a ring box.

But there was only one way to know for sure.

She only felt a little sting of guilt before opening it.

And it was…

\- What the hell are you doing?

Shit.

She quickly closed the box and tried hiding it in her hands.

\- Um, director, Sir. I…

She swallowed nervously.

She was in _so much trouble._

 

\- What are you doing?

She hid her hands behind her back.

\- May said you had chocolate, so I looked in your drawer and… Sorry.

He smiled and shook his head, before suddenly freezing and staring at her.

\- Wait… You didn’t find…

She took the box from behind her back, too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

\- _Sorry._

She handed him the box. He took it, looked at it, opened to check if the ring was still there, closed it and put it in his inner pocket.

She felt so bad, she was 3 seconds from crying.

\- I’m so sorry, I just saw it and I just _had_ to open it to check if it was… I had _no right_ , I didn’t even have the right to go through your stuff in the first place, I’m so so sorry, please don’t fire me…

He walked up to her, put a hand on her shoulder and handed her a tissue.

\- _Fire you?_ Over _this?_ If I’d fire you every time you’d done something questionable, I would’ve fired you about ten times already.

She finally looked up to meet his eyes.

He smiled and gently stroked her shoulder.

\- It’s ok.

\- Sure?

He smiled.

\- Sure. Now, let’s get to work.

 

He hadn’t commented on the ring any further.

Their whole meeting, she’d been dying to scream ‘YOU’RE GONNA PROPOSE TO MAY OH MY GOD’ but he’d just quickly told her about the task, and then he’d asked her to leave. He wasn’t mad at her, but he didn’t want to talk to her about it either. She’d be hurt, if she wasn’t so happy.

 _Coulson and May were getting married._

She was skipping all the way to her bunk.

 

Of _all_ the people who could’ve found out about this, of course it _had_ to be Daisy, the one who couldn’t keep _any_ secrets _whatsoever._

 _Damnit._

He shook his head to himself. The ring was burning in his pocket.

He hadn’t planned it. He’d been in New York on ‘director business’ (dealing with authorities and their stupidity), when he’d walked past a jewelry store and seen the ring in the window.

It looked exactly like his mom’s old ring.

Melinda had loved that ring. In fact, she’d told him that if anyone ever would be brave enough to propose to her, they should do it with that ring, and she might even say yes.

He _had_ to buy it.

For her.

They’d been… _together_ only for about three months. But he’d loved her for most of his life. The more he thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that them getting married _wouldn’t be_ the craziest thing to ever happen.

But he knew _she_ would think that it was.

So he hadn’t asked her.

But he kept the ring in his drawer and sometimes (very often), he took it out and just looked at it, dreaming about the day he could give it to her.

Six months.

He’d decided he’d have to wait at least six months. 

Only three months to go.

 

>   
>  Three months later  
> 

 

He’d taken her to dinner. He’d sat across from her, relishing in how beautiful she was, almost dying of nervousness.

\- Everything ok?

Of course she’d notice something was off with him.

She knew him in and out.

He loved her _so much._

\- Yeah, fine. Just a little tired.

He smiled and hoped she’d believe him.

 

They were walking in New York. It was almost 2am. He took her to the park they’d used to eat lunch at, over 10 years ago.

\- We used to meet up here for lunch every couple of months. 

She smiled.

\- I remember.

He took a deep breath. It was time.

\- I loved you then too, did you know that?

She looked at him, equal parts happiness and pain in her eyes.

\- Phil…

\- I loved you, I _love_ you, more than anything else in this world. Always have, always will.

He took out the box from his inner pocket and went down on one knee.

She gasped and put her face in her hands.

\- Melinda, will you…

She looked at him, tears in her eyes, huge smile on her face.

\- Took you long enough.

\- What…

\- Daisy told me everything two months ago.

He couldn’t help but smile.

\- _Of course_ she did.

He cleared his throat.

\- So, will you…

\- Phil, you _idiot._

She rushed into his arms.

\- I’ll take that as yes.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt.
> 
> would like to take this time to THANK YOU all for reading/commenting/giving me support
> 
> means a whole bunch. I appreciate it so very much.
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> take care of yourself
> 
> xx


End file.
